the_world_left_behindfandomcom-20200214-history
Update! Gear Up and Shut Up
Popular demand and a keen interest in the earlier seasons of TWIBLY have once again inspired a rewrite! Though this one will include some of the events which have already taken place in some ways...Following the events of the novel we will be incorporating TWO new story arcs focused on the old Forlorn Rangers and their commanders. The rewrite is occuring just before the Crowning Slaughter committed by Iheim, Jack, and Hunter meaning that all of the gods from the old season are still alive, which does in fact mean we are back in Season 3. The changes are listed below along with other key points: *'Iheim may or may not have lost his godhood and Divinity Shard' *'The Eternity Gates and travelling have not happened...yet' *'The entirety of the Forlorn Rangers are still kickin' ' *'The Forlorn Rangers are currently at their base in Somalia, more commonly known as The Forlorn City' *'Zeus is still human' *'The Church of Iheim has been reformed into the Church of the Holy Trinity and is currently taking up residence in the Forlorn City' *'Genetic research done by the Forlorn Research and Development Division has made a breakthrough in deciphering the Plague' *'Mark I Forlorn Armor is at 95% completion' *'Cerberus Industries and Dutchman Enterprises are in talks with the Second Germanium Imperium' *'Academi soldiers have been contracted by the Free State of Ireland to fight against the aggressively expanding Holy British Empire' *'Jack is unaccounted for, though there are whispers that he is somewhere in the Chinese Quarantine Zone' *'The Grand Wall of Siberia has reported no infected activity in over four months' *'Radicals in Italy known as the "Brothers for a New Rome" have been bombarding the Papacy to relinquish its control on the region and let the "New Rome" rise' *'Anubis and Yahweh are still at war in the Spirit World with both sides pushing themselvs into a gridlock' *'James Hamilton, leader of the Forlorn Rebels during the Second Apocalypse, has run and won a seat in office in the Democratic States of New York as Mayor of Richmond, Virginia' *'The Pan-African Union has united all of Africa and is now focusing on holding its territory and begin reconstruction from the wars' *'The United Kingdom of San Francisco has pushed into the Republic of Tijuana's territory and is pushing south to conquer all of Baja California' *'The Baffin Republic has collapsed and the Northern Republic is sending in troops and settlers to see what happened to cause the collapse and the pick the place clean of technology' Now, anything that I have forgotten to put on this list I will fix in the future and you will notice that the site is about to get a clean up as most of the information on here is now no longer valid, but it will be replaced with valid information. The two new story arcs also are going to be listed out in detail below: *'A Walk Through Hell: 'The DSNY and the UKSF are rallying troops to their cause as they are about to launch a full out assault on the infected area in the American Midwest. Hundreds of thousands of people are going to be sent to the Midwest in an attempt to clear out the country and make the two countries the largest players on the continent. Deep in the dark of the Midwest, however, lurks a secret...The Plague. They have not been eradicated and the National Information Bureau of the DSNY knowns full well what kind of monsters they are. So the phone rings inside the Forlorn City, will it be answered? Payment: 500,000 per Battle/Day *'Revenge and Revelation: 'The Iluminati has resurfaced in UKSF for the firt time in nearly five years, ever since they attacked Joseph's family. The Head of the Iluminati made a promise that day to return blood for blood for the death of Yuri Orbochov and when words are said lives can be lost. Patrick McNally, once a member of the Iluminati now a member of the Forlorn Rangers, believes that they are prepping for something big which may even impact the Spirit World and break the deadlock that currently girps the Divine War there. These men are insane and powerful, taking them on will be a challenge, but it could potentially prove fruitful and the NIB will pay for at the least some form of investigation. Payment: 2 Million Flat Rate ''''These are the two MAJOR story arcs, however, as always you have the choice of pursusing some of the other things in the world. The Divine War in the Spirit World, the Irish Defensive War against the HBE, or even just go and inspect the Baffin Ruins to look for technology. As for a game list, there realy isn't one at the moment, but more than likely that will be figured out later down the line. Stay tuned for more updates, if you want to send me a text telling me what you want your character to do, I will gladly do that and include it in next update of the TWIBLY world (More than likely this will be a semi-filler while I am away).